1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved gasket which is attached to a panel of a computer casing adjacent an opening into which a peripheral component interconnect card (herein "PCI card") is inserted to provide, among other benefits, an electromagnetic compatibility interface (herein "EMI") seal.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of PCI cards and their insertion through I/O (input-output) openings in computer panels is well understood in the art. One edge of the PCI card is provided with a cover which closes the opening. Very frequently there are adjacent, parallel openings for insertion of such cards. The present invention differs from prior constructions in that there is a gasket attached to either side of the opening in the panel which shields against EMI. Additionally, where there are two adjacent parallel openings a single gasket adjoins the lower edge of one opening and the upper edge of the other opening.